You Know It
by Bobouin
Summary: Follow a case from the murederer's side as it happens and from the CSI side as they work the case...
1. The Sex Cottage

**You Know It**

-You're ready?

-Yeah sweetie.

Steve got in the car, driver's side, while his boyfriend, Patrick, got in passenger side. They had planned this for a couple of weeks now. Patrick told everyone he was going to Toronto for work. But he wasn't. He had two weeks off, and Steve and him decided they would take this time for both of them, alone, in a cottage Steve had just purchased. They thought about everything. Steve was "taking some time alone" in the cottage, no one knew where it was. No phone, no cell, no internet. Totally disconnected from the outside world, so they could connect with each other's flesh.

Steve put on his driving gloves and headed to the airport. He would drop Patrick there and go back home. Few minutes later, Patrick would get in their other car they took to the airport yesterday and drive back home where Steve would be waiting. They would leave in one car and head to the cottage. It would be the best time together they would ever have.

Everything was going as planned. When Patrick got back home, he noticed the lights of the house were on. Steve was supposed to wait outside in the car, not inside their house. He parked the car and got out same time as Steve came out of the house with a big backpack and a bottle of bleach.

-What's the bleach for?

-I didn't have time to clean the cottage, I don't want to catch a disease or something...

-You're paranoid.

-I'm careful. Would you put this in the trunk?

Steve handed Patrick the bleach while he was taking off his backpack.

-Sure!

Patrick took the bottle, opened the trunk and put the bleach in it while Steve tossed his bag in the back of the car. Patrick handed the keys to his boyfriend.

-You know where this cottage is, you drive.

Steve took the keys, they both got in the car and took off.

-Did you bring everything we'll need?

-Don't worry Pat, we have enough food and alcohol for more than two weeks!

-I'm not talking about that...

-Lube, condoms, chocolate sauce, black light paint, black light bulb, massage oil, cockrings, dildos...

-Ok, that's enough, leave me some surprises!

-I also brought a... big cucumber...

-What?!

Steve started laughing.

-It was worth saying!

-It was gross...

-We did more gross than that! Remember that chocolate cake?

-Oh yeah, that was good...

Steve slowed down and turned in a little muddy road surrounded by trees. They drove for another ten minutes and Steve parked the car in front of what seemed like an old barn.

-Is this it?

-Wait, Pat, you'll see...

-This better not be the cottage of sex you told me about!

-Don't you like its rustic look?

-No!

-Just get out of the car Pat, this won't take long. The cottage is another twenty minutes away...

They got out of the car, Patrick not really happy.

-You want to tell me what this is all about?

-I have to show you something.

Patrick was hearing little squeaky sounds, like mice. He hated mice. If this was filled with mice, he was going to kill Steve. He opened the door, everything was dark inside, and the sound got louder and weirder. Almost like someone crying.

-You're ready for a little surprise, sweetheart?

-There better not be any mice here, or I swear Steve, you're doomed!

Steve closed the door and hit the light. While the room was getting brighter, he was looking at Patrick's face to see his reaction. It took a few seconds before he froze. In front of them were four people on their knees, tied up and gagged, two guys and two girls.

-Melany?! Steve, what is...

Patrick didn't have time to finish his sentence that his boyfriend took him down on the floor and was tying him up violently.

-Steve, what are you doing?! STOP! STEVE!

He got Patrick on his knees and gagged him.

-Surprise lover!

-Well, this was quite a party...

-You're telling me! Five people tied up and gagged, beaten to death...

Catherine and Greg ended up the lucky ones on this butchery case. There were five bodies on the floor, each one having a lot of wounds and bruises. The first one, a woman laying face down, had a bone of her arm stucking out of the skin at the elbow junction. The other woman had her left eye cut in two right in the middle of the iris. Her nose was holding to the head by a very thin thread of skin. One of the men had all of his fingers broken backwards and had severe rough lacerations to the back of his neck. Another men had multiple bruises on the face, espacially around the mouth area. He had multiple lacerations to the forehead, showing a lot of the skull bone, and his throat was sliced. The last man...

-Hey Cath, I think I have something here... It seems like someone lost an earing.

-Gold earing?

-No, more like a small silver ring... Looks like a male's earing. And there's some blood, it must have been ripped right off the ear lobe...

Catherine rapidly checked the victim's ear lobes.

-Might be the killer's, there doesn't seem to be a missing earing on the victims...

Greg put the earing in a little plastic bag and kept looking for clues. Catherine was working on the victims. The last man had been hit in the face with something really sharp, making it impossible to visually identify him. Lacerations everywhere, his face had a whole new visual texture, brutally mixing skull bones to torn and burned flesh. But there was no appearent blood anywhere. The wounds on the bodies were cleanly exposed, and kind of...

-Cath...

-Yeah?

-I found something pretty interesting here...

Catherine got up and reached Greg behind a half collapsed wall.

-Look at this...

Five empty bottles of bleach lined up, cap off, right in the middle of the room.

-If the killer didn't want anybody to find those, he must be terrible at hide and seek...

Greg had a little laugh. He took pictures of the empty bottles while Catherine was going back to the bodies. Greg took his finger powder out with his brush and started checking the bottles for fingerprints. There were prints on each bottle, but they seemed to be different. He guessed there were at least eight different people who touched these bottles.

-I have lots of prints. How do we know which one is from the killer?

-Maybe none. These bottles were neatly lined up, the blood and the victims washed with bleach... This guy is a total neat freak.

-If he's so freak about it, why would he take his victims to a dusty old falling-to-pieces place?

-I don't know...

Greg kept taking pictures and got back to the bodies.

-What was their time of death?

-David said approximately four to five hours ago... Some teens wanting to party all night found them...

-It's a good thing for them they didn't feel like partying sooner tonight...

-It could've saved five lives though...

Catherine turned one of the girl's head face up.

-What is this on her eye?

-Looks like a burn from... bleach.

-You think it was before or after she died?

-We'll only know after the autopsy...

Greg took some more pictures, mostly of the bodies. He noticed something strange. He stepped away from the bodies to get a correct ensemble view.

-Catherine, come here...

She got beside him and looked at the bodies.

-You see that?

-Yeah... Looks like initials.

-R.V.?

-Sounds familiar?

-Not really. To you?

-Nope... Ok, we'll send our friends to Al so we can finish investigating here...

-Although there isn't much left, the bleach must've taken everything away.

-Greg, you should know that every human fails somewhere at some point...

-Maybe an alien did this...

-We'll keep looking everywhere. Sara is coming to help us out. We haven't checked outside and in the car parked out front yet.

-Well, let's get moving...

Steve was looking at the five useless human bodies in front of him. They were all trying to beg for their lives through their eyes, crying and panicked. Except for Patrick. He seemed more confused than scared. Steve took the scarf out of Pat's mouth.

-What is going on, Steve? What the fuck are you doing?!

-I'm having a little fun of my own, lover...

-What, you're going to torture us for your sadistic pleasure?

-You know my taste...

The level of anxiety rose in the room, as all the captives started to truly understand what was going on.

-But why did you have to bring these people here too?

-I thought you'd enjoy some company... After all, didn't you once tell me you'd like to join an orgy? Your wish has come true...

Steve got out of this "home" and went into the car to get his backpack. He came back inside with a little satisfied smile on his face.

-I brought my pleasure toys, hope you'll like them...

Every eye staring at him widened as he was slowly opening his bag and extracting other smaller bags out of it. Nobody knew exactly what they were in for. But they sure knew it wouldn't be fun at all. For them.

Sara arrived at the scene, followed by Nick, Warrick and Grissom. They got inside the house, Greg and Catherine turning towards them.

-Wow, Sara, you brought your army with you?

-What are you guys doing here? It was supposed to be only Sara!

-Relax, Catherine, we're not here to take over, we finished our cases early and nothing else came up... So we figured we'd give you guys a hand.

-Ok, well... We didn't check outside, there's the car left untouched and the muddy road... And the corpses are on their way to Al. Choose your destiny!

Catherine got back to processing for blood evidence on the floor. Sara looked at the car.

-This one's mine.

She took her kit to the car, put on her gloves and got inside.

-I'm taking care of around the... Can we actually call this a house?

-It's abandonned Nick, but it still is a house.

-Great.

Nick headed for the door to check out the dirty old WELCOME foot rug.

-So, Warrick, the road or the corpses?

-If you don't mind Griss, I'd head back to Al's.

-Good, we'll see you later.

Warrick got in his car and left the crime scene. Grissom followed the car by foot a little and stopped in the middle of the road. It would be hard to find anything here, all those cars that came by recently might have erased any evidence that could've been found. Especially those kids who came to party. But they're all suspects for now, so Grissom needed to find something else. He looked down and his eyes came across a little red spot. He looked closer. He swabbed it and put some blood-identifying substance on it. It turned pink.

-Guys, I've got a little blood drop in the midle of the road!

-Just one? There aren't any more?

-I don't know Sara, I just started looking...

Grissom kept walking, looking for blood in the mud. Nick wasn't finding anything, the rug wouldn't keep any foot print, it's a plastic spiky rug. He sprayed some luminol on it and didn't find any blood. He flipped it, but still nothing.

-Alright, I'm gonna take this back to the lab, even if I don't see anything of any help on it...

-We never know, Nick, it could help us out.

-Yeah, ok...

Nick resigned, which made Sara have a bearely noticeable smile on her face. She kept scanning the inside of the engine. She had already collected different hair and fibers, but this was obviously one of the victim's car. It could still help them out.

-That's strange.

Nick was standing near the door and looking at the ground. Greg arrived near him from inside.

-What?

-Don't you see this?

Greg looked more carefully, trying to see anything.

-No, I don't see anything.

-That's it. No other footsteps than ours, the others got broomed away.

Nick could see the very subtle pattern the broom left. He followed it but it ended at the road where the teen's cars were parked.

-Are the kids at the police station?

-I guess so... Why?

-There are no footsteps from the teens leading to the door. If they got in there, it wasn't by the front.

-Kids do all kind of weird stuff...

-Hope murder isn't among the weird stuff...

-Maybe they saw there was a car, so they thought someone was inside and entered the house by a window or something to spy...

-I'll keep checking around, see if anything comes up.

Nick went near the house and started looking at the broken windows. There seemed to be muddy shoeprints on one windowsill, confirming Sara's theory. Maybe the kids wanted to scare the people inside, but they're the one who got scared. He lifted the prints and checked for fingerprints. While lifting them, he saw small fibers of what seemed to be jeans. He got them in a small labeled enveloppe. Then he noticed dried blood next to the windowsill. He took out his luminol and sprayed.

-I have something interesting here... and somewhat disturbing.

Greg popped on the other side of the window, making Nick jump a little bit. Sara and Catherine arrived, laughing of Nick.

-Did you say disturbing or scary?

-Yeah, come out of there to see this, bring Grissom too.

-I'm already here!

Nick jumped a second time while Greg and Catherine were getting out of the house to see what was so disturbing.

-I have to say, it is disturbing...

There was blood all over the wall around and under the window.

-It's like someone lost all of his blood right here...

Nick turned to Greg and Catherine.

-Did you guys check for blood inside near this window?

-We didn't have a reason to, but now we sure do...

Catherine got back inside the house. Nick kept looking around in the grass, there seemed to be some dried blood going farther to the back of the house and leading to appearantly nothing. He squatted down to look closer. He found what seemed to be a broken part of a fingernail. He put it in an enveloppe and got back to the group. Catherine finished spraying the walls and floor inside with luminol.

-So?

-Well, there has been some blood here, but the killer was definetly inside. The blood on the floor has a void in the middle. When the guy outside got killed, the blood spattered inside but it didn't go all on the floor...

-There's some on our killer.

-With this DNA sample, when we get a match, we get our killer.

Grissom went to his car, put his evidences in and turned to Nick.

-Can I have the sample of the blood from the windowsill?

-Sure, what for?

Nick came to Gil, handing him the enveloppe with the bloody swab

-I'm going back to the lab, and I want to know if the blood you found is from the same guy I found the blood of.

-Good, see you there.

Grissom got in his car and drove. On the way, he noticed something that seemed like a fire far away in the forest. He notified the police service and got at the lab.

-Steve...

Steve was slowly taking a big knife out of its case, excited at its sight. He took it to one of the guy's throat, caressing the neck with the blade.

-Steve! Stop fucking around! What is this all about?!

Steve turned to Patrick slowly.

-Pat, you know how I hate to have my pleasure interrupted. Now I'll need to have it quick.

Steve sliced the poor guy's throat in one rapid movement, making all the other hostages jump in fear. The man fell face down to the floor. Steve turned him face up, letting him bleed a lot everywhere around. He started to furiously slice him to the forehead, making him lose the last he had of his consciousness. Then Steve took out a hammer, ungagged the almost dead guy and started hitting him to the mouth.

-Now I'm sure you can never talk about this to anyone... Who's next? Melany?

Melany started screaming and Patrick begged to spare every other one's life.


	2. Blurry Motive

**You Know It**

**Blurry Motive**

Warrick got inside the autopsy room. Al was checking the last corpse, the disfigured male, while David was washing clean one of the other bodies. Both men didn't seem to notice Brown's arrival.

-So, doc, what do you have for me?

Without raising his eyes from the body, Robbins answered :

-Too much.

-What do you mean, too much?

He finished the last details of his autopsy and then got to Warrick.

-Are you sure that all of the five bodies were recovered at the same crime scene?

-That's what Catherine told me.

-No, I'm just kidding. It's because almost everything is inconsistant. The way they were killed, what was used to do it... It all seems different, I think there were at least nine different weapons used!

-Nine? This must've been done by more than one person...

-Not necesarily... TOD slightly differs from one to another. It took approximately an hour and a half to kill everyone...

-With everybody tied up, nobody could run for their life...

-Exactly. But I found something interesting in each victim's stomachs : bleach.

-What, they all drank bleach?

-It was post-mortem for everybody. The one who did this used a very long tube to make sure it would go all the way in, it left some scraches down the throats. I guess there would be some blood and tissues left on that tube, if you find it...

-That guy was a freak.

-Not a freak, but a very meticulous and precise person.

-Why?

-He loves to calculate stuff precisly. There was two hundred and fifty ml of bleach in each stomach...

-Exactly?

-Exactly.

-Hum, guys, this is something interesting...

-What do you have there, David?

They all gathered around the dead body of Melany. David turned her on her right side to show a very unusual bruise pattern at the bottom of her back.

-Doesn't that look like a shoe print of some sort?

-To get a precise shoe-print bruise, there had to be a lot of pressure...

-Luckily for you guys...

Warrick nodded to Al's remark.

-Oh, and since he seems so meticulous, I also included in my report the order of deaths, maybe this could mean something... Everything we collected was sent to trace and DNA and you know, the usual... We'll do the same with the shoe-print.

Warrick took some picures of the bruise.

-Yeah, thanks, doc.

-Just doing my job...

He got out of the lab. He didn't feel very good, working on this case. It seemed so inhuman to do something like this... It made him sick. He had seen a lot of fucked-up stuff, but that was so... It looked like these people were killed only for the sadistic pleasure of a psycho! He hated this, random violent acts like that... He never felt safe for himself and the people he loved. This case only reminded him that nobody's safe. He knows it, but to see it... It's a totally different feeling.

Steve approached Melany slowly, letting her fear every inch he got closer.

-Steve, stop right now!

-Ok, Pat, you know what, you're really getting on my nerves now!

Steve swang his hammer right to his lover's face, making him fall down on his back, screaming from the sudden unbearable pain. He then gagged him so he wouldn't try to talk him out of all this anymore. He got him back on his knees and got closer to Melany.

-Melany, Melany, Melany... You are such a useless fat pig... So useless, I think I might let you live...

He saw the hope in her wet eyes growing bigger and bigger. He loved it. Torture is not good if it's not both physical and psychological.

-But you know what I would love to do to you?

He grabbed a bottle of bleach and jumped on the other girl, pouring bleach right in her left eye, getting her to scream like hell. Melany was panicked, she sure didn't want to feel this. Steve let go of the girl and closed the bottle before putting it back on the ground. He did the same with the hammer.

-Don't worry, you're safe for now, cow. I'm going to have so much fun with you... But before I get there, I still have some amuse-gueules... Don't I, big boy?

The only man that didn't get attacked yet knew he was the one Steve was talking about. He couldn't help it, slowly the piss found its way from his boxers to his pants, and then to the ground.

Grissom had given the blood samples to DNA to see who it belonged to and if the two samples were from the same person or not. Waiting for the results, he went to his office to change his mind. This was an ugly crime scene, and he didn't know why, but the fact that there was no visible blood anywhere made it even more uncomfortable. Five victims tortured and killed. A possible sixth. Why?

His cell phone rang.

-Grissom.

The police man at the other end informed him about the fire he reported earlier. It seemed like it could possibly be part of the crime scene, there were lots of clothing and a body that were burning.

-Don't touch anything more, I'll send you someone right away.

He hung up and called Catherine.

-Catherine, it's Grissom.

-Hey, we're almost finished here.

-Well not quite. There is a fire in the forest next to the road of the crime scene, and seems like it was a body and clothes burning, so it could be related.

-Might be the missing body that bled all over the windowsill...

-Could you send Greg on this?

-Yeah, and I think Sara has finished with the car, I could send both of them.

Grissom heard Sara in the background complaining of being thrown from one case to another.

-Good, do that, but don't forget to mention it's highly possible it's the same case, or else she'll be grumpy for the rest of the shift...

-Yeah, I will. See you later.

He put his phone on his desk. When he thought about it, he liked this case. It seemed like a giant unsolvable puzzle. He liked that a lot. The DNA tech interrupted his thoughts.

-Boss, I have your results.

-Good, let's hear it.

-The two blood samples are a match.

-Great.

-Not that much...

-And why is that?

-There are seven different DNA codes, in both samples. It's all the same seven, but that makes a lot of people bleeding...

-And it doesn't make a lot of sense since there seemed to be only six victims at the crime scene.

Gil smiled slightly, this case really seemed to be the puzzle of the year...

-So, you guys wanted to party a little?

The young girl sitting in front of Sofia clearly didn't want to be there. She was only sixteen and she was a suspect in a fucking weird murder? Her mom would be so pissed off...

-Answer my question, young lady.

-Yeah, we go to this old house like once every two months or so...

-Ok, so you and your friends go have some fun of your own there. But why didn't you guys use the front door?

-We never use it. We always go in by the broken window, it feels more... illegal.

The girl seemed shy of her answer.

-Claudia, entering in a house that is not yours without permission, drinking when you don't have the legal age and doing ecstasy... Don't you think that's enough illegal stuff?

-Are you going to tell my mom?...

-If we have to...

Sofia hated these kids... Trying to be cool doing some illegal stuff... But if their parents were to know... That just scares the crap out of them. They're so weak and pathetic... But everyone is a teenager once... And teens like this girl clearly couldn't have killed so many people. These interrogations are useless.

-You can go for now...

The girl got out of the interrogation room. None of them knew anything. Only, their friend Bruno was missing, and each of them said he was always the first one there... He surely is the sixth body... Poor kids, wrong place, wrong time...

-My god, you're the worst pig of the bunch! Man, if you don't even use your hands to pee straight, what are they good for?

Steve got in the back of the male and kneeled down, taking a firm hold of his victim's fingers. He started singing softly.

-I once had ten fingers to pee, but now I only have nine...

He broke a finger, benting it backwards, getting the men to scream and cry loudly.

-I once had nine fingers to pee, but now I only have eight...

More screams were heard as another finger was broken. Steve continued like this for every finger as everybody else couldn't move or make a sound. When he finished doing all this, he got to his bag and got a big rusty kitchen knife out.

-Now, big boy, you're lucky, because I think you have a pretty face, so I'm not going to touch that... But there's a part of the male body I really love... The back of the neck... And I will surely love to slice yours again and again...

Steve approached the men, getting him to scream and cry louder and wet his pants again.

-Relax, it only hurts at the begining, I'll go slowly...

Nick finished processing around the house, he was ready to head back to the lab. He went in to see if Catherine needed him a while longer.

-Cath, I'm done, do you-

-Shh, shh!

Nick stood still, not making a sound. He listened carefully when he heard it. Like... Someone scratching a wall desperately, or-

-HELP!! SOMEBODY, HELP!!!

It was coming from inside a wall, to which Catherine rushed herself closely followed by Nick.

-Where are you sir?!

-HELP!!! I'm... I don't know!! HELP ME!!!

Catherine started hitting the walls lightly to see if one would be hollow, and she found it.

-Sir, I'm going to try to break through the wall ok, so don't move, I don't want to hurt you.

Catherine took a hammer from her kit and started hitting the wall violently, breaking it apart in no time, revealing a blood-covered male. He had several cuts to the hands and on the chest that ripped his shirt at many places.

-Nick, go get the paramedics!

Nick rushed outside while Catherine was helping the man out of the wall.

-Are you alright? Sir, look at me! Are you alright?

-Where... Where is he?! Where's Patrick? PATRICK?!

-Sir, calm down, please, we'll take care of you...

The man ran out of the house, obviously lost and confused.

-PATRICK!!!

Nick got at him, holding him still, making sure he wouldn't run away.

-Sir, we need to take care of your wounds, ok? This ambulance will take you to the hospital, and after, we'll have to ask you some questions about all this, ok?

-No, not ok, where's Patrick?

-We don't know yet, but as soon as we know, we will tell you. For now, please go to the hospital.

The man, still really lost, didn't argue this time. He seemed really sad and to have lost all hope...

-He killed him...

-Who killed him?

He raised his lacerated hands in front of Nick's face.

-The same guy that did this...

He got in the ambulance and fainted. They drove away rapidly. Catherine looked at Nick, very confused.

-Well that's a seventh victim, said Catherine. And the wall is filled with his blood... He must've been there for a long time...

-But he's going to be very helpful for the case...

-Let's hope so...

-Are you done?

-No, I now have to photograph and document everything about this wall, and check the other ones just in case...

-You're going to tear down the crime scene!, Nick said jockingly.

-No, Nick. WE are going to tear down the crime scene, she responded on the same tone. C'mon, we've got a lot of work to do!

Catherine got back inside, followed by a slow unwilling Nick.

-Sara, I have some blood drops leading from the road to the fire...

When the firemen came to put out the fire, they certainly ruined a lot of possible evidences. Sara was pissed off. But luckily, Greg found something that would surely help them link the other crime scene to this one.

-Swab it, it's surely the same blood Grissom and Nick found.

-Already done!

-Well, now... Let's dive in the ashes to find something...

They both carefully started to go through what was left after the fire. There were pieces of clothing and a body with his clothes on, or more what was left of it, and what seemed like a melted plastic tube and cup. It didn't seem like they would get much out of all this, but they still wrapped everything to take back to the lab. They kept looking around and Sara noticed something interesting.

-Hey, you see that the grass is high, and so everywhere we step it kinds of smashes down from our body weight?

-Yeah...

-Well when we arrived, there was only the path from the road to the fire with the blood drops that was tapped, so whoever set fire to the body, he went back the same direction he came from...

-So he went back to the house?

-It's possible...

-Maybe he's still in there hiding...

-Stop joking, kid, we have to get back to the lab, we still have work to do!

Greg took some pictures of the tapped path before they got going.

-Sara, can I...

-What?

-No, nevermind...

They both got in the car, Sara driving.

-What do you want to ask?

-No nothing, it's personal...

-Greg!

-Well, do you think... That Nick might be...

Sara was looking at Greg in a weird way, trying to figure out where he was going.

-...might be into men?

She almost choke on her own saliva hearing the question.

-Wow... Hum... Why do you want to know that?

-You can't figure it out?

-You're...? Really? I thought you had a crush on me!

-I don't dislike the company of women, it's just...

-You'd like the company of Nick.

Greg stayed silent as Sara started the car and got on the road.

-I... I don't know the answer to your question, but I don't think he is...

-Yeah... Well, it's better this way... It must be too complicated to be involved in a relationship with a co-worker...

-It must be...

Sara turned the radio on and they got back to the lab not saying another word.


End file.
